


A Rose for the Consort

by axross



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, More ships and characters to come, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axross/pseuds/axross
Summary: Hoseok returns to his homeland to rescue his beloved from the brutish labor of slavedom, only to find Kihyun with a hand already around his waist and a collar adorning his neck.Plans to move him and his love far away from the kingdom prove a much more difficult task than expected.





	A Rose for the Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Hyungwon is older than Kihyun in this story.
> 
> Loosely based off Solo: A Star Wars Story

They grew up together, Hoseok remembering clearly when he and Hyungwon would fight over who gets to be Kihyun’s husband when they played family. Kihyun would stand aside and giggle, enjoying the attention he received and relishing in the idea that two 7 year olds had fought among themselves for his heart. 

 

But the king was oppressive, and Hoseok departed to find a better land where he and Kihyun could be together in peace.

 

Years later, Hoseok returns to his homeland, as he had promised Kihyun with teary eyes and heartfelt confessions, but he returns to witness an arm already around his love’s waist, and it isn’t his own. 

 

He had walked into the party with intentions to strike a deal with the kingdom’s new ruler. Intentions to rescue Kihyun and move them far away from the kingdom once and for all. Hoseok’s got a plan, as he always does. To manipulate the king and force him to relocate all the nation’s slaves to a nearby area that Hoseok has secured, and from there on out make plans to rescue Kihyun. 

 

But 14 years is a long time, and Hoseok should have known that things would be different.

 

He really didn’t expect to find Kihyun at the party. Hoseok first sees him, wearing the most lavish and eye-catching piece of the whole gathering. It’s a lavender robe with gold lace and emerald adornments, and it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that Kihyun comes from money. When the two meet eyes, they smile widely in disbelief, shock, and happiness. But as much as Hoseok wished to grab Kihyun’s face gently and press their lips together as they had as children, he noticed that the love of his life is holding back. He noticed the thick collar around his neck, and he noticed the chains that adorn his ankles. 

 

Hoseok wants to hold Kihyun, to tell him he’s sorry and to assure him that everything will be ok from then on. But Kihyun simply embraces Hoseok distantly and tells him that it’s been 14 years, and that he’s missed him. 

 

It’s a while later when the king calls for Hoseok. Kihyun leads the way. 

 

Hoseok is led out the ballroom and into a hallway, decorated by tapestries and stained glass and the like. He’s always had a thing for gothic architecture, and the castle feels oddly pleasant to reside in. What shakes him awake from his reverie is the clanking of the metal on Kihyun’s ankle as he shifts to knock on a large well-adorned wooden door. It has engravings on it in the shapes of dragons and other mythical beasts, and Hoseok knows that beyond this door is the man he has come to barter with. 

 

The door opens from the interior by two guards, who step aside respectfully to make way for the guests. 

 

In the throne room, a tall and thin man stands with his back to the door. He looks oddly familiar, Hoseok notices, but thinks nothing much of it. 

 

It takes a few seconds, but Hoseok is horrified as realization dawns upon him. He looks over at Kihyun in an attempt to mouth to him a  _ why didn’t you say anything? _ , but Kihyun stares straight ahead with a stoic expression. The king turns around, and their eyes finally meet.

 

“Welcome, Shin Hoseok.”

 

Hoseok shakes as he bows down. He does it out of pure custom, but he feels sick pledging allegiance to the man that has stolen his love away and chained him up as a slave.

 

Kihyun moves to stand beside the king. When Hoseok is dismissed, he straightens himself up and smiles with difficulty. It falters slightly when he notices that the king’s hand has creeped it’s way up around Kihyun’s waist and is now rubbing circles along his hipbone with his thumb. Kihyun eyes Hoseok warily. His mouth threatens to open. 

 

“What a...surprise,” Hoseok tries. The king chuckles and brings the three of them to sit. 

 

“How have you been?” He sounds amiable, but Hoseok knows otherwise. They were childhood friends once, but tension is strong and Hoseok is aware that things are different, if the physical adornments on Kihyun’s body aren’t obvious enough. 

 

“I’m well, and you?”

 

The conversation goes nowhere. Hoseok is still taking time to register the situation, the presence of multiple guards blocking the doorway only building the tension. The king notices his discomfort, and dismisses all the guards with a wave of his hand. 

 

“Now that we’re alone, we can speak freely. Yes, Hoseok?”

 

Hoseok musters up a smile and relaxes his limbs just a little. 

 

“Absolutely,  _ Chae Hyungwon _ .”

 

Hyungwon smiles back, but Kihyun remains stiff in his position besides the king as Hyungwon’s hand creeps even further inwards and begins massaging Kihyun’s navel gently. There’s a slight bulge around Kihyun’s waist and stomach area. Hoseok is especially observant today.  _ It couldn’t be...could it? _

 

“You’ve changed.”   
  


“And so have you.”

 

Hoseok doesn’t hide the fact that his eyes dart besides him, to where Kihyun has his head down and eyes closed. Hyungwon laughs, reaching his arms up to guide Kihyun’s head forward, eyes opening in the process. He strokes Kihyun’s cheeks with the back of his knuckles, chuckling softly and leaning in to breathe his scent.

 

“He’s mine now,” Hyungwon makes sure to remind Hoseok. Hoseok’s gaze doesn’t waver, but there’s fire in his eyes and Hyungwon sees it. 

 

“It’s not a problem, anyways. It’s not as if anything happened between the two of you all those years ago, yeah?”

 

Except something did happen, many things. Things, forbidden things, that Hyungwon was all too aware of. He’d make a successful ruler, Hoseok thinks with annoyance. Oppressive and manipulative, but successful. 

 

“Anyways, Hoseok, for what reason did you set up this appointment between us?”

 

Hoseok falters, because he realizes that he has completely lost track of his original intentions. But he’s reminded again, only now Hoseok knows that it won’t be that simple. 

 

He explains the plot, as planned, and Hyungwon plays along smoothly. The slaves are set to be moved once the land is surveyed and deemed safe and guarded. Kihyun stares at Hoseok, a forlorn gaze that tells Hoseok everything he needs to know. 

 

_ Nice try, but Hyungwon isn’t stupid.  _

 

Hyungwon’s hands creep down to Kihyun’s crotch and the king grabs a fistful above the silk of Kihyun’s robe. The younger lets out a gasp of surprise, but otherwise remains silent. “This one stays, though,” Hyungwon moves his hand, eliciting a groan from Kihyun.    
  
Hoseok turns away. Hyungwon truly is evil, evil to both Kihyun and Hoseok. Kihyun, an innocent boy, the love of Hoseok’s life, tormented and touched, and possibly impregnated, by none other than Chae Hyungwon himself. It infuriates Hoseok, and he swears revenge. 

 

Hoseok tries to barter. He argues that it’s an all or nothing situation, and not a single underling can remain in the kingdom. He doesn’t miss the concerned glance flashing across Kihyun’s face, warning him that it’s of no use and Hyungwon will never release the chains from Kihyun’s body. But it’s all worth a shot. 

 

“I’m the king here,” Hyungwon snarls. “I make the rules. Kihyun  _ stays _ . What good will he be in a slave camp? Become yet another whore for some of my most decorated generals?”

 

It’s rhetorical, but Hoseok wouldn’t answer anyways. He has a burning desire to slam the king against the wall and throw the fire logs onto him, whisking both himself and Kihyun away as Hyungwon burns in hell. How  _ dare _ he address Kihyun as such?

 

“My decision is final, Hoseok. Any more argument will be denied and ignored. If you could kindly take your leave, Kihyun and I have some business to attend to,” he exclaims with an entitled smirk. 

 

There’s an unmissed savagery in his last line. For Kihyun’s sake, Hoseok exits the room with little argument, but with embers as eyes. 

 

\--

 

The door slams closed, and Hyungwon pulls Kihyun onto his lap gently. 

 

“I have a proposition,” he comments as he begins stroking a single finger along Kihyun’s thigh. “Would you like to hear it?”

 

Kihyun leans his head against Hyungwon’s shoulder and sighed. “You wouldn’t have given me a choice, anyways.” He yelps when Hyungwon lightly slaps his thigh.

 

“Careful, baby. Talk like that one more time and I may not be so easy on you.”

 

But he will be, Kihyun knows. Because Hyungwon enjoys Kihyun’s sass; it’s one reason why he chose him instead of the various pleasure slaves littered across the country. 

Hyungwon rubs Kihyun’s stomach delicately. “They’re due soon, aren’t they?”

 

“They are.”

 

“And you’ll provide me with some beautiful pups as my successors.”

 

“I will.”   
  


Hyungwon leans into Kihyun’s neck and breathes in his omega scent. “Good boy.” He smiles and nips at Kihyun’s neck. “Now, for the proposition…”

 

\--

 

Kihyun sits in the wooden tub, soaking in the warmth of the water and allowing the rose petals to work its magic as it soothingly cleanses his skin. 

  
Hyungwon had suggested Kihyun to travel with Hoseok to survey the land. 

 

_ No funny business _ , he had warned Kihyun, with threats that risked both the lives of Kihyun and of his pups. According to Hyungwon, the king had business to attend to in the kingdom, so he entrusts his most loyal and belligerent servant to accompany Hoseok. 

 

When Kihyun had asked Hyungwon why he didn’t mention it to Hoseok earlier, his reasoning was that  _ I was sick of his face and wanted him out _ .

 

Kihyun is so lost in thought that he missed the opening and closing of the chamber door, only noticing the presence of another when he pulls a stool up to sit besides him. 

 

Kihyun startles, jumping out of the water slightly and causing the rose petals laid on his body to slip back into the water. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Kihyun whisper-shouts. He hides beneath the wash basin and eyes Hoseok warily. 

 

“I see that he restricts all your vocal capabilities as well, hm?” 

 

Kihyun gathers the rose petals around him so that they cover most of his body on the surface of the water. “He...doesn’t. Not really. I just...didn’t feel like I could control myself had I opened my mouth today.” He smiles up at Hoseok, hinting that Hoseok is the reason for his behavior. “You could be killed for this, Hoseok. You know how Hyungwon is.”

 

“I know,” Hoseok replies with a smirk. “But I don’t care. Hyungwon is too interested in me to kill me off so easily.”

 

“So...pups, right?”

 

“How did you know?”

 

Hoseok smiles and dips a hand in the water to scoop up a rose petal. 

 

_ You’re quite bold, aren’t you? _ Kihyun thinks to himself. It makes him happy, though.

 

“I notice things. Are they Hyungwon’s?”

 

Kihyun remains silent as the water sloshes around the tub. Hoseok knew the answer before he even asked. 

 

“How does he treat you?”

 

Kihyun looks up, alarmed at the sudden twist in the conversation. Caught off guard, he stumbles a little. “I-um, he treats me well. I don’t love him. Not like I love...nevermind.” He shakes his head in an attempt to ward off foolish thoughts. “But he treats me alright. I’m happy.”

 

Hoseok wants to reach out and stroke the boy’s cheek. Maybe hold his head in his hands and pepper kisses on his lips, his forehead. But the current king is a force to be reckoned with, and Hoseok knows that patience is a virtue.

 

Instead, he simply smiles back.

 

“That’s good, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my rant page on tumblr!! @axross-kiho


End file.
